The present invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and a method of forming the semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package and method of forming the semiconductor package using a removable carrier.
As is known, a semiconductor die does not lend itself readily to handing and mounting on, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB). Typically, a semiconductor die is packaged in a semiconductor package, which can be conveniently handled and mounted both manually and by automated machines. In conventional semiconductor packaging a semiconductor die is mounted on a leadframe. A leadframe provides a portion for mounting the die, often called a flag portion, and has lead portions having an inner and an outer end. The leadframe holds the flag portion and the lead portions in position relative to each other while the die is mounted on the flag portion, and wires connected between the die and the inner ends of the lead portions.
The die, the flag portion, inner ends of the lead portions, and the wires, are then encapsulated in mould compound to form a semiconductor package with the outer ends of the lead portions and outer portions of the lead frame extending from the semiconductor package. After encapsulation, the outer portion of the leadframe is cut to separate the semiconductor package from the leadframe. Prior to the step of encapsulation the leadframe provides support to hold the die and lead portions in position. However, after encapsulation, the mould compound provides the support. In addition, after separation, the outer portions of the leadframe are discarded.
Hence, the leadframe performs a temporary support function, which results in the additional step of separation, and also results in waste of leadframe material.